


Personality Equation

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Caboose - Freeform, Cat Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, Kittens, M/M, Tucker - Freeform, Tuckington - Freeform, Washington, wash the crazy cat lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid!AU. It's Tucker's day off in the canyon three months after the ship crashed, but it seems that Washington isn't as interested in relaxing as him. Bonus points if Tucker throws Washington in a lake and they cuddle!</p><p>To jujukind on Tumblr (AKA, my other sister, Sara).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Equation

**Author's Note:**

> This is to my older sister Sara, who's birthday is on the twenty first. Since she likes the Rooster Teeth Hybrid!AU (I'm sorry, sis. I suck at writing Mavin.) I wrote her Tuckington since she really likes Tuckington. It's also Presidents Day tomorrow, so I wrote something to celebrate what I think would be Washington's birthday (I've heard the headcanon before, so I tried it too). I'll add what I think the animal breeds are for everyone, I really want to use this AU later on too.
> 
> (I don't even know for alot of these, if you have suggestions for certain ones, please comment on it!)
> 
> Washington - House Cat  
> Tucker - Husky  
> Caboose - Reindeer  
> Church - Grey Wolf  
> Tex - Red Fox  
> Carolina - Red Fox  
> Sarge - Warthog  
> Grif - Grizzly Bear  
> Simmons - Raccoon  
> Donut - Bunny  
> Doc - Labrador Retriever  
> Sister - Squirrel  
> York - Yorkshire Terrier  
> Meta - German Shepherd  
> North - Horse  
> South - Horse  
> Connecticut - Beaver  
> Wyoming - Pigeon  
> Florida - Tiger  
> Vic - Duck

The morning air was filled with the ever present smell of gasoline, liquor, grass and the distinct smell of wet dog. Lavernius Tucker, twenty five year old Simulation Soldier, aqua armor, a man who liked to drive leaders crazy, sat quietly in the small lake on his only day off of that week. His body ached with the weeks offensive and overly powering work schedule set up by a certain blonde house cat that had yet to show his face that morning besides his wake up call for Tucker two hours ago. ("I don't care if it's your day off, you need to start getting used to waking up earlier in the army. No, you can't- OH SHIT, put some clothes on, will ya'h!? That's vulgar, Tucker.") It's not that Washington hated Tucker as far as the simulation soldier could tell, it's just that Wash was extremely used to having a steady and strict schedule all day, every day.

Tucker actually had a list of things he knew about Washington by now:

1\. He hated water, just like any house cat would.

2\. He used swirly straws, and always claimed it was normal when asked why he used them.

3\. Had blonde hair, blonde cat ears and a long, blonde tail that he used to carry a pistol around on his walks around the canyon.

4\. Wash hated the smell of wet animal in general, it drove him absolutely bananas.

5\. Had the smallest fear of heights, claimed it was some Yorkshire Terrier named York's fault.

6\. Had a habit of waking up at two or three in the morning and walking around for hours on end.

7\. Preferred sleeping outside under a tree rather than indoors (Unless it was raining, in which he would refuse to leave the base, ever).

8\. Was oddly quiet when anyone mentioned Carolina or the Freelancer Project, probably for good reason.

9\. Was one of the only people beside Tucker who didn't think of Epsilon as being Church, at least, not fully being Church.

10\. Loved cats, not just Hybrid cats, but the stray ones. Brought them home and kept them, now Blue Team has eighty seven cats running around (Not including Freckles).

Tucker could probably go on for much longer, but at this point, he figured a list of ten was plenty. Suddenly, he looked up, hearing the thumping of hoof-like hard feet before a loud splash was heard on the other side of the lake. Looking over, Tucker caught full sight of Caboose, the local reindeer Hybrid, having baby blue eyes, blonde hair, reindeer antlers that stretched way higher than should be possible but turned into tiny nubs in late December or early January, hoof hard feet that were colored as dark as Tucker's skin, tiny white and brown reindeer ears and one, tiny, brown and white reindeer tail that wiggled whenever he was happy or excited (Which meant all the time). Caboose waved to Tucker before returning to his attempts at getting Freckles top enter the lake with him.

"Freckles! Come into the lake, we can play here!" Caboose assured the giant mantis robot.

"I can not do that, Private Caboose." Freckles said, staring down at Caboose steadily. "If I enter the lake, I will electrocute all Hybrid's in the vicinity of the water." He warned.

Caboose looked disappointed. "Oh. Well, I will play here, Freckles. You can go play too."

"I will practice shooting targets, Private Caboose." Freckles assured Caboose before stomping off, leaving Caboose to splash about in the neck deep water of the lake.

A few minutes of bliss passed. Caboose continued swimming and splashing about in the water, Tucker continued relaxing with both arms on the shore and the rest of him besides his head and neck was underwater, the birds chirped loudly through the air, the sounds of Wash's cats meowing could be heard, the Reds bickering echoed through the canyon, everything was perfect for once in the Reds and Blues lives. No wars, no fighting, no bickering, just a peaceful and beautiful silence that filled the wind with a sense of serenity and calmness that could force anyone to relax. However, as all things seemed to go with peacefulness for the Reds and Blues, a loud meow broke through the air that was by no doubts Washington's own.

Tucker glanced up, grey eyes meeting Washington's skinny and short figure as he stood at the shore, staring down at Tucker with his tail swishing side to side behind him and his ears flickering every few seconds on his blonde head. "Hey, Wash." He said, waving offhandedly to the Freelancer. "What's up? I'm on my day off, so don't even think about getting me to do shit."

"I'm not." Washington said, looking almost hurt by the accusation of forcing Tucker to do anything on his one day off. "Just wondering if you've seen my wrench, I need it for fixing up the radio tower, I think I almost have a signal." He explained.

"Dude," Tucker started, smirking at the blonde cat. "You need to chill, just relax for a sec, kay? It's your day off too, so use it. Why not come in here, the waters fucking amazing in this god awful heat."

Wash shook his head. "I don't think so, Tucker. I need to work on the radio tower. You may have days off, but not me, I never need them. Besides, work is far more important to me than sitting around for hours upon hours doing nothing important that could assist the teams. We'll all have time to kick back once we get rescued, but that can't happen if I just sit around and sleep all day." He explained to the simulation soldier, as if it was something everyone should understand.

Tucker seemed unmoved by the Freelancers little speech. "You're a house cat." He stated, eyes unmoving from the older man's face. "House cats are known mostly for sleeping longer than any other Hybrid known to man besides bears, yet for some reason you just don't fit the ticket. You some kind of weird-ass fucked up kind of Hybrid or what? I mean, that can't be fucking natural."

"Say what you want, I still want my wrench back, and Grif said you had it last." Washington explained, turning off the subject.

"Dude, that guys a damn liar, I never saw your stupid wrench." Tucker said. Suddenly, a huge smirk played on his face as he shot out and grabbed Wash's ankle without warning. "Hey, Wash, hope you can swim!"

The simulation soldier yanked as hard as he could until he slammed Washington into the water beside him. The Freelancer let out a shocked and terrified series of meows and hisses as he flailed in the water, managing to claw Tucker several times with his claws that had appeared from his hands on instinct. After a few seconds, Wash managed to start pulling himself onto shore, but Tucker wasn't about to let it slide. He grabbed the cats tail and slowly pulled him back in until Wash was back in the water. Quickly, Tucker wrapped his dark arms around Washington, keeping him from getting free. After a whole ten minutes, Wash finally settled, glaring more evilly than Tucker had ever witnessed at him. But it was kind of worth it, seeing the blonde man freaked the fuck out like that.

"I'm going to kill you, Lavernius Tucker." Wash hissed as his whiskers flickered, trying to rid of the water dews sliding down them persistently. "You mark my words, I will fucking kill you one of these days."

Tucker chuckled, giving Wash a peck on the cheek. "Whatever, you'd think my own boyfriend would take one minute out of his busy schedule to spend some time with me on our day off. Don't you wanna do ANYTHING remotely fun?"

"But what about th-" Wash was cut off as Tucker kissed his lips, keeping him silent until they finally separated. "I... guess it could wait a little while."

"Happy birthday, Wash." Tucker mumbled, snuggling the cats face softly.

Washington's eyes widened. "What? How'd you know it was my birthday?"

Tucker smirked. "Dude, it's on Presidents Day, not very hard to forget, kitty."

"I told you I hate being called that." Wash muttered, but showed no signs of leaving or putting up a fight.

After awhile, the world seemed to reclaim its beautiful peacefulness, allowing the many simulation soldiers and single Freelancer of the Reds and Blues to simply relax and let time slip by. After all, it was their day off...

End.

~Supercasey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please comment!


End file.
